<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tides of Doom by Dragonpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423316">Tides of Doom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie'>Dragonpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannon Typical Violence, Death of Original Characters, Dyn specifically is an idiot and he is in love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mandorin Mermay Competition 2020, MerMay 2020, Minor Character Death, Open Ending, Sailor AU, choose your own interpretation, dark themes, dyn needs help with critical thinking, no baby this time sorry, no beta we die like men, sailor!Dyn, siren au, siren!Corin, spot the typo challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"At first glance Dyn couldn’t make sense of what he saw – vision mostly obstructed by the surrounding ice walls. As they drew closer, he could make out the shape a bit clearer; the soft curve of a human body curled up on the ice. Face down – dark hair splayed about the translucent surface like spilled ink. Dyn was captivated by the sight and held each detail in the back of his mind. He could see wide scars on the persons ribs – could see the jut of bones along their spine, and the rest of a frightfully thin frame. The moonlight cast an ethereal glow against pale skin, giving this creature an otherworldly look."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tides of Doom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I am the ocean, I am the Sea, there is a world inside of me"<br/>-- BMTH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dyn Djarin had never put much stock in old wives tales, warning the risks of the sea. He had been brought up along the docks where all young men vanished eventually over the horizon – raise by a mother who would sooner see her son dead than on the deck of a ship. Her every word was a tale of rapture; deep sea horrors, cursed waters and deadly storms – warnings of monsters hiding barely beneath the surface, waiting to grab at the ankles or sing through to the hearts of vulnerable young men.</p><p>Truly in her actions she drove Dyn away faster than the ocean could call, and when he finally tricked his way onto a ship – at the tender age of 16 – he never once looked back.</p><p>Members of his first crew praised Dyn for his enthusiasm. They were pirates. Thieves. The only band of reckless travellers willing to take on a child no questions asked. They took what they wanted; fighting and pillaging each ship they came across. Their treatment of Dyn was hardly better than the few prisoners they took for ransom. The only difference there being that those few unlucky souls eventually got to die.</p><p>Dyn learned quickly to set all moral thought aside. Every second spent at sea was worth enduring the worst of things.</p><p>His second crew were law keepers. They claimed to have rescued him from the clutches of wretched scoundrels. In reality Dyn had switched sides in the midst of a raid; tipping the scales against those who all but held him prisoner. He was a few years older by then – a few years wiser – and seized the opportunity to control his travels. No longer a young man, Dyn refused offers to be taken home or delivered safely to dry land. Over time the law keepers grew to admire his tenacity – a sense of adventure their commanding officer could only describe as <em>idiotic.</em></p><p>Stories were told all over the globe of Dyn Djarin; the man supposedly born of the ocean. He had taken so naturally to the sea and most who heard his name insisted he would die there.</p><p>Dyn served years alongside law keepers, thought never quite helped in maintaining peace. He found quickly that justice only mattered to those in power when it affected them directly – witnessed many counts of class bias and cries for help ignored simply due to the mouths that spoke them. still he ignored the pull of his moral compass.</p><p>Dyn would serve the corrupt for as long as they let him sail.</p><p>Still, he thought it was perhaps what they deserved in the end, to be slaughtered in a midnight raid – their screams heard only by the stars and those who stole their final breaths</p><p> Stories would spin for years to come; speculation over what unworldly beast could have caused such ruin. A dozen men torn from their beds, disembowelled or otherwise maimed. Ship set to flames and left floating beneath the full moon – a burning beacon to all those that dare approach. These tales would spread far and wide; from drunken men in over-crowded bars, to doting wives along the grapevine. Fresh tales to scare children away from the shore.</p><p>In all his years Dyn had never met a monster more vicious than man. He would have said as much – would have fought vehemently in the oceans defence – had he not been left for dead on a burning wreckage. Many spoke his name in hushed tones after the fact; believing he had perished. His third and final crew the only ones any wiser.</p><p>They had scooped him up out of the dwindling flames as dawn cast a pink glow across the ocean – remaining embers shimmering like stars against still waters. He was lifted form the wreckage by a young man with a frantic energy – too small surely, to be aboard a rescue vessel. Josef claimed their ship and crew to be neither good nor bad; content to sail where the winds carried them.</p><p>Dyn was given his last chance at a life on dry land, by their surly Captain Rai. She descended onto the main deck, looking Dyn up and down with a doubtful expression. The rising sun framed her like a halo, and her crew looked upon her like an angel – when Captain Rai spoke, her voice was the only sound to be heard.</p><p>“there will be no going back, if you choose to sail the tides of destiny.”</p><p>And although he thought nothing of destiny – disregarded it with as much disdain as he did tales of ocean horrors – Dyn held his tongue. Promises were hardly ever made on good faith; they were fickle things and Dyn would swear alliance to any ship that would have him.</p><p>“I understand,” he said firmly. The words came with a finality he didn’t understand at all.</p><p>Captain Rai smiled – the edges of sharp teeth pointed into plump lips.</p><p>“Destiny has spared you, and brought you to us. Only time will tell us why.”</p>
<hr/><p>The Starshifter was a rescue vessel first and foremost. True agents of destiny, they followed the aftermath of storms or heavy blooms of smoke over the horizons; pilling helpless men and women from horrific wreckages.</p><p>Dyn tried not to concern himself with the running of the ship. As part of her crew he was able to see the world unfold in front of him. Endless blue as the ocean stretched out for months; waters deep and murky, with grey skies stretching on for miles. Tropical waters that were calm and crystal clear – schools of coloured fish spotted easily among the scapes of coral reefs. Stops were few and far between, only making port every few months for supplies or to let off the occasional survivor deciding to forsake the sea. Most choose to stay – often every bit as enamoured with the ocean as Dyn had always been – but a scarce few claimed to have seen enough horror in their lifetimes.</p><p>These were the men, Dyn was sure, who would go on to spread stories on dry land. They would spin lies in seedy bars for free drinks and short-lived fame – never thinking once on the consequences of their actions.</p><p>Von Orgil was one such man. A missionary pulled from a ghastly wreckage. He was the only survivor. On his first night he had half the crew hanging off his every word; captivating with wild gestures and details too specific to be real.</p><p>Dyn listened from the other side of the mess, put off from his food by the blatant lies. Their next stop on solid land wasn’t for another week and the though of having to deal with Orgil until then was one he couldn’t bear.</p><p>“You don’t believe this one either, do you?”</p><p>Dyn looked up to meet his ship mates eyes as she sat across from him – reaching a greedy hand to swipe the bread from his plate. Gabrielle wore an amused smile on her face, knowing the answer already.</p><p>“I don’t like him either,” she confessed, rolling her eyes as Orgill leapt into a particularly gruesome part of his story.</p><p>“Won’t be too much longer,” Dyn said, reminding Gabrielle as much as himself.</p><p>There was a pause in conversation as a rolling rumble shook the ship. The crack of thunder in the distances had even Orgil falling silent.</p><p>Gabrielle leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. She plucked a grape from Dyn’s late before pushing herself back to stand up.</p><p>“Storms coming.”</p>
<hr/><p>Despite natures warning,, the Starshifter was woefully unprepared for a storm of such magnitude. Dyn and Josef were among the crew tasked with securing cargo – tying anything down and making sure the ship wouldn’t be damaged as it was tossed around on larger waves.</p><p>“Be a bit ironic, wouldn’t it?” Josef called over a fresh rumble of thunder, “If we ended up needin’ recusing.”</p><p>“That won’t happen,” Dyn grunted, over-exerted from hauling crates below deck. He was glad the ship was rather low on supplies; uncertain how much more he could have carried.</p><p>“Never seen a storm like this!”</p><p>Gabrielle was there to meet them on the top deck. She was drenched from head to toe – looked vaguely monstrous with the billowing black clouds at her back. Her sword was drawn, no doubt used to sever the ties of what little stock could handle the sun. a small pile of creates stood at her feet while the majority was carried below deck.</p><p>“This is all of it!” he exclaimed over the barrelling rain – her voice may has well have been a whisper.</p><p>Dyn was bone cold and could only imagine Gabrielle felt worse. She wore a determined grimace – discomforted but waiting for everyone else to be safe before addressing her own needs. Even Josef shivering as he stooped to retrieve the last boxes – a stack that stood higher than he did.</p><p>Dyn came forward to help, but stopped cold in his tracks. It was coming right for them; the largest wave he had ever seen. No doubt it would capsize their ship, leaving nothing more than driftwood and frowned bodies.</p><p>“Forget about the boxes!” he exclaimed. Dyn reached out to pull Josef to his feet, ad tugged Gabrielle along with a tight grip on her arm.</p><p>“Dyn, what –”</p><p>Gabrielle’s voice died out as she saw it too, and very quickly she was shoving Josef towards the stairs. Josef didn’t get a chance to see his doom before he was tucked into the stairwell, Gabrielle following quickly after. Dyn closed the hatch when he was safely inside and they huddled together – Gabrielle pulling Josef close against her chest and whispering senseless assurances that no one believed.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been three days since a freak storm dragged the Starshifter into the artic oceans. Three long days of infighting, and near intolerable temperatures.</p><p>Dyn had never seen the icy depths, and found he rather enjoyed their beauty. The waters were often still except when broken by the slow travels of their ship. And the surrounding icebergs were nothing short of breath-taking; each one reflecting the sharp light of the full moon – casting off their own ghostly glow.</p><p>Daylight was sparse at the top of the world, and the nights were terribly long – the darkness all consuming. Often times with the waters so calm and the sky such a deep, dark blue, it was hard to find the horizon. This and many other things lead to a building hysteria within the crew. The canals they traversed were treacherously thin, giving no room to set course or change direction – many whispers were circulating that the storm had blown them right to the ends of the ocean, and if they didn’t find their way back soon they would simply fall right off the edge.</p><p>Dyn leaned heavy over the edge of the ship, staring out at the water. He watched the ripples that travelled along the surface, breaking the mirror image of a start filled sky. He recalled familiar tales of monsters born from frozen depths. Surely this part of their journey would be embellished in Orgil’s retellings. Fodder for drunken fools – fuel to the fire of fear.</p><p>“Just face it, we’re lost!”</p><p>Orgil’s voice pierced through the serenity of the oceans call. Dyn straightened up with a sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers, Dyn could feel a headache developing as Gabrielle chimed in.</p><p>“I admit things look rather bleak at the moment, but we must trust that the captain will guide us through.”</p><p>Dyn spared a glance towards the captains’ quarters. Captain Rai hadn’t been seen since that first night when the ship was carried away. She had made no attempt to reassure the crew.</p><p>Perhaps destiny had stolen her tongue.</p><p>“Kit was your blasted Captain who dragged me into this mess to begin with!”</p><p>“Captain <em>Rai</em> saved your life!”</p><p>“Oh! <em>Oh!</em>” Orgil stomped across the deck, voice raising with every step. Any man who had managed to sleep in the cold would surely be woken. Then perhaps I should thank her!” these words followed by a heavy pounding as Orgil beat against the Captains door, “Captain! Oh Captain please come out here so that I may thank you for this fresh new <em>hell!”</em></p><p>Dyn heaved a heavy sigh at the sound of a sword being drawn – Gabrielle ever ready to defend her Captain’s honour. He braced himself to join the fray, if only to hold off Orgil’s death for another day, when his eyes caught glimpse of something strange in the moonlight.</p><p>Not too far ahead from where they were, the ice began to slope into a plateau – the lowest edge virtually on line with the water. At first glance Dyn couldn’t make sense of what he saw – vision mostly obstructed by the surrounding ice walls. As they drew closer, he could make out the shape a bit clearer; the soft curve of a human body curled up on the ice. Face down – dark hair splayed about the translucent surface like spilled ink. Dyn was captivated by the sight and held each detail in the back of his mind. He could see wide scars on the persons ribs – could see the jut of bones along their spine, and the rest of a frightfully thin frame. The moonlight cast an ethereal glow against pale skin, giving this creature an otherworldly look.</p><p>While it was true Dyn had never believed in ocean tales whether good or bad, surely the beauty of this creature could persuade him.</p><p>Without much thought Dyn was pushing away from the railing. He marched towards the mast where a line of rope remained secure at all times. The Starshifter ever ready to aid those in need.</p><p>“Enough,” he said, gesturing toward Gabrielle where she stood threatening Orgil at sword point. Beyond them, Josef stood ready to break up the fight if it escalated too far, but he was unlikely to intervene even if Gabrielle ran her sword right through Orgil. “I’ll need one of you to spot me.”</p><p>“On it!” Josef exclaimed, already racing to the edge of the ship where Dyn was climbing over the railing.</p><p>“Are you mad?” Orgil exclaimed. With a indignant huff he pushed Gabrielle’s sword aside. “You can’t leave the ship – not out <em>here!</em> For all we know the waters below could be plagued with wretched harpies waiting to pull you under!”</p><p>“Pull me back if anything goes wrong,” Dyn spoke directly to Josef, ignoring Orgil completely.</p><p>Gabrielle re-sheathed her sword and stomped across the deck. She gasped and stumbled back when her eyes landed on the creature resting below on the ice, but instead of looking on in horror she turned to Dyn, a fiery determination in her eyes.</p><p>“You can’t mean to rescue that – that <em>thing</em>!” Orgil spluttered, having wormed his way to the edge of the ship.</p><p>“We rescued <em>you</em> didn’t we?” Gabrielle hissed.</p><p>Orgil opened his mouth to respond but Dyn cut them both off; not willing to wait as their argument was renewed.</p><p>“We haven’t seen another ship out here in days,” he murmured, casting another look out towards the body laid out against the ice, “he may be dead already.”</p><p>Words spoken even if Dyn could feel they weren’t true. He felt no hesitance in his heart, but vocalised it anyway if only for show.</p><p>“We still have to try,” Gabrielle said firmly.</p><p>It was all the permission Dyn needed. He climbed over the edge of the ship, an action he’d completed many times before. Often during rescue missions, they would take small boats and travel to the wreckage that way, but with size of the surrounding canals there was no way to get a boat down. No need for it. He clambered down the side of the ship – knew exactly where the footholds were and could make the descent even without the moon’s guidance. With his experience it took mere seconds for him to hit the ice – a sharp tug on his lifeline assuring he would not slip.</p><p>Up close the body was moving; deep breaths lifting it’s shoulders up and down – the movement shifting in it’s back as well. He could see the raised bumps of gooseflesh along every inch of skin, and even noticed slight tremors wracking the impossibly thin frame.</p><p>Dyn stooped down; crouching to reach a hand out – the urge to touch had flooded his mind out of nowhere and Dyn found no reason to resist; he would have to touch in order to save this person anyway. What was the harm I a gentle hand against a sleeping shoulder? His hand hovered over that eerily pale skin just long enough to feel the chill radiating off the surface.</p><p>When he finally made contact Dyn felt that same chill shoot through his entire body; worse than the bite of artic air, or the ice permeating through his shoes. He wanted to yank his hand away but wasn’t given the chance.</p><p>Dyn fell back in disbelief when the body came to life beneath his touch. He hit the ice hard – vaguely aware of Gabrielle calling out to him from the ship, followed by a sharp tug on his lifeline.</p><p>All other thought was lost in the glow of blue eyes – so bright they seemed to generate their own stream of light. Those eyes appeared almost as a new, unexplored ocean Dyn would be happy to lose himself in, and he continued to stare even as the body – now clearly that of a young man – loomed over him. Those eyes searched his face before he was leaning down – the chill from his bare chest soaking through Dyn’s heavy clothes.</p><p>Their mouths were inches apart and Dyn felt he couldn’t breathe – every gasp of air stolen while he struggled to find his place in shiny blue</p><p>The kiss was an absolute revelation; a painful cold melting from his lips, down to his throat. The feeling so intense it burned right down into his chest. Dyn allowed his eyes to slip closed as he unwittingly pushed back, opening his mouth to welcome the taste of salt and ocean air, as this strangers tongue explored his mouth.</p><p>Cold hands clasped tight against his face – the tips of bony fingers digging harsh against his skin before falling away. The young man let go with a gasp, collapsing heavy against Dyn’s broad chest – body going completely limp. He murmured, <em>“Don’t drown,”</em> as unconsciousness stole him away.</p><p>Dyn wrapped his arms around bare shoulders, embracing the chill brought with every touch. He gazed back towards the ship – could feel a gentle tug on his lifeline as the vessel drifted away.</p><p>“Josef,” he called, voice dry, tongue thick with the taste of salt, “Pull me back.”</p>
<hr/><p>Once safe aboard the Starshifter, Dyn was able to coax a few moments of lurid response. The man’s name was Corin, and his eyes stared right through Dyn – right past his shoulder into the beaming light of the moon. He didn’t say much else – seemed to struggle with the shape of his words – and only clung tight to Dyn’s clothes; soaking in his warmth.</p><p>He weighed practically nothing, and Dyn was able to carry him with little effort. He ignored the prying stares of his crew mates – the pure disgust on Orgil’s face as he walked past was enough to leave him wishing Gabrielle had taken her chance earlier.</p><p>“What will you do with him?” Gabrielle was at his side, throwing cautionary glares at ill-meaning onlookers. “The crew is restless – they don’t want to share their supplies with an outsider in such uncertain times.”</p><p>Dyn grunted in response.</p><p>“They won’t have to,” he said resolutely. He glanced around, noted the spiteful expressions on turning faces – many pretending to be busy. They may been riled up by fear but they would not challenge him. “I will share what I have.”</p><p>“Will it be enough?” Orgil’s voice again broke through the quiet serenity of the artic air, he pointed an accusatory finger in Dyn’s direction and hissed, “how do we know this <em>thing</em> is not the harbinger of our destruction? We have made no progress towards salvation – taking on an extra mouth in times like these can only bring us closer to our doom!”</p><p>His hysterics were met with a mumbled agreement from the crew – agreement built solely on fear. The pure hatred in his allies eyes gave Dyn pause for the briefest moments – he looked to Gabrielle, one hand hovering over her sword uncertainly, and Josef on the other side of the crowd trying not to get involved.</p><p>“What would you have us do?” Dyn asked, “if you are so concerned with our salvation, then by all means share your suggestion.”</p><p>Orgil spluttered, suddenly the centre of attention. He puffed his chest up and held his head higher with an indignant huff.</p><p>“Tomorrow we must gather our bearings, and set a course for the equator. Enough waiting for the ocean to carry us home; we must take matters into our own hands if we wish to survive!”</p><p>“They still believe there is a way out,” Gabrielle muttered, her voice laced with an unexpected bitterness. Dyn turned his head ready to address her when a heavy silence befell the ship.</p><p>“We must not allow fear to infect us. Only destiny can decide our path forward.:</p><p>Captain Rai’s voice demanded the attention of every person on the ship. She strode past Dyn – door slamming behind her with a <em>bang</em> that resounded across the expanse of icy valleys. Her head was held high, shoulders squared as she addressed the crew.</p><p>“I know we are currently in uncharted waters, and this has put a lot of strain on all of us. If Destiny intends us to escape, then she will guide our efforts.”</p><p>“And if she doesn’t?”</p><p>Again, Orgil spoke up.</p><p>“Then we will face her judgement as we always have. Together.” Rai cast a glance around the ship – offered the sweetest of smiles, “If anyone is unhappy with this; you are free to leave.”</p><p>She gestured overboard, to the surrounding canyons of ice and despair. Not a single peep was hard from the crew, and they hurried to disperse when Captain Rai turned her back on them.</p><p>Dyn shifted uncomfortably when the Captains eyes met his. She came forward, reaching out to touch Corin’s forehead – seemed to be drawn in by the very same urge that had first captured Dyn’s attention. She stopped just short, hand hovering above his skin. Her eyes searched Dyn’s face and she withdrew completely.</p><p>“I fear the path destiny has set out for you, is one we cannot share.”</p><p>Dyn shifted, ready to defend Corin if necessary. In the back of his mind he knew the feeling was irrational – this raw attachment he felt to a man he knew nothing about. He was a survivor. He belonged on this ship.</p><p>“Take him below deck. Keep him warm,” Rai reached out again, rested a cautious hand against Dyn’s wrist, “and be careful.”</p>
<hr/><p>Corin slept long after the sun began to rise, casting its weak glow across the surrounding glaciers. He slept soundly in Dyn’s bed, wrapped in every spare scrap of fabric the ship had to offer and yet his skin still felt like ice.</p><p>Dyn watched over him throughout the night, lulled into gentle calm by the sound of Corin’s deep breaths. It was almost melodic, the steady in and out – the sound almost like ocean waves crashing against the ship, or a brooding storm gathering along the horizon. The motion of elements wild and free condensed into the breath of one man.</p><p>Dyn was transfixed.</p><p>He fell asleep on the ground, head resting against the bed where the tips of Corin’s fingers breached the covers. Those fingers wove through Dyn’s hair as he slept, and his unconsciousness was filled with thoughts of snow-white plans, monuments of ice, and the dark unreachable depths of the ocean.</p><p>When Dyn woke hours later it was with a sense of nausea he usually only felt on dry land. The ship seemed to have stopped completely – only the gentle rocking against practically still waters indicated they were still sea bound. His entire body was stiff as he began to sit up, and Dyn quickly recalled the previous night. His eyes caught sight of pale fingers first and he followed the trail of bare skin right up to where Corin’s eyes were openly searching his face.</p><p>Staring right into those deep ocean blues, Dyn couldn’t help but lean forward. His eyes shifted down to wind-bitten lips and the pink flush that seemed to overtake Corin’s ghostly skin.</p><p>“We’ve stopped moving.”</p><p>Corin’s voice was dry – a mere whisper rasped out. He struggled to lift himself into a sitting position as a dry coughing fit wracked his body, tattered covers slipping down his bare chest as he shifted.</p><p>“Try not to move too much.”</p><p>Dyn was on his feet in an instant, searching for the canteen that was surely stored away in his room. He could feel Corin’s eyes following him curiously – even <em>that</em> sending a ghastly cold through his body. He found his canteen half empty amongst other belongings – a mixture of personal items collected over time, and gifts given by various people to have been saved by his hand. Dyn hurried back to Corin’s side, uncapping the canteen and pushing it into his hands.</p><p>Corin swallowed the contents down, greedily draining it in mere seconds. When he was done a look of relief overtook his features – a smile so genuine Dyn felt it in his own chest.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Dyn had a question on the tip of his tongue – wanted to know how long Corin had been on the ice; how he’d ended up there in the first place, or if he knew the fate of his own crew. But each question was lost in the waves of Corin’s eyes; colour shifting every so slightly as he blinked, similar to a shifting tide. And when his pink tongue slipped out to drag slow over his dry bottom lip, Dyn was overcome by the urge to <em>taste</em> – leaned forward just slightly, ready to steal another kiss and have it mean something different.</p><p>Corin raised his head towards the ceiling mere seconds before the sound of fighting reached Dyn’s ears. Gabrielle’s voice was muffled by the layers of wood standing between them but the anger was unmistakable.</p><p>“your people need you.”</p><p>Dyn nodded. He was out of the room in a flash, rushing towards the main deck. The sheer lack of people he encountered along the way had a wave of anxiety building in Dyn’s chest but he pushed through it.</p><p>The sting of sunlight against his skin was unexpected. Dyn had to shield his eyes from the golden rays, squinting t see through the brightness. The crew were all gathered on the top deck – Orgil seemed to head the crowd, feeding their anger and fear with fresh horror stories.</p><p>Gabrielle was at the centre of it; a lifeline secured around her waist and her sword drawn. She didn’t notice Dyn when he approached.</p><p>“Stand down priest; this matter does not involve you.”</p><p>Orgil scoffed, and the crewmen at his back carried his laughter somewhat half-heartedly.</p><p>“I’d say you’re woefully outnumbered, you wretched woman,” he spoke with a vicious sneer, and looking closer Dyn could see the beginnings of a bruise beside his mouth. “you will stay on this ship – or you will be thrown overboard with no lifeline. The choice is yours.”</p><p>Gabrielle scowled. She began to lower he sword, free hand falling to the lifeline she wore. Raising her head to the gathered crowd she barked, “I have never once been ashamed to serve on this ship! I suppose all things change with time.”</p><p>Her grip tightened just slightly on her sword when she saw Dyn – resolve somewhat renewed.</p><p>“Uncertainty has turned you to cowards! Remember my words there will be no escaping your destiny – no matter how you may fight; if we are destined to die in these waters then it <em>will</em> come to pass.”</p><p>Silence spread like wildfire among the crew. Many who had drawn weapons, lowered them without hesitation. Dyn took his chance to step forward and make his support known.</p><p>“Dyn!” Josef pushed forward through the crowd, a troubled expression on his face. He avoided eye contact with Gabrielle – clearly, he hadn’t been concerned about sticking up for her.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“it’s a shipwreck – we came across it this morning; but with all the fighting no one can decide what to do.”</p><p>Dyn surveyed the crowd – they parted ways for him as he made his way to the edge of the ship. Many turned their heads in shame. This was their promised duty; their reason for sailing the oceans. Had the words of one man turned them so easily from their sworn path?</p><p>Dyn squared his shoulders and held his head above those who would stare shamefully at their own feet. He glanced overboard where Josef lead him, seeing the wreckage for himself. The ship was eerily similar to their own, except for where it was half embedded into a glacier. It appeared to be an old crash; no sign of drift wood to account for the missing half of the ship. No bodies visible in the water or the surrounding ice. The upper deck was covered in a thick layer of snow and ice, suggesting it had been there a while.</p><p>“We’re unlikely to find anything living on board,” Dyn said finally. “But we might find a clue. Or extra supplies.”</p><p>At this, the crew perked up again, vocalising a fresh agreement towards an expedition. This was met with a frustrated growl from Gabrielle but she stomped across the ship to Dyn’s side regardless, still bound and ready to venture out.</p><p>“Gear up,” she snapped, then turned to Josef with a mournful glare, “you too. We’ll jump ship in five.”</p>
<hr/><p>The wreckage was only a hop and small trek from where the StarShifter was stopped. Their descent was watched by wary crew members, poised to tug them back to safety should the need arise – though Dyn feared some were more inclined to follow Orgil’s instruction and sever their ties at the smallest sign of trouble.</p><p>Josef apologised profusely as they walked – wailing about his inability to defend Gabrielle, and lamenting that he was simply afraid of the other crew members. Gabrielle brushed him off as best she could, understanding as ever. She dolled out affection pats to the top of his head, and even stopped their march to swap gloves since Josef’s hands had always been much colder than her own. Still once they reached the ship Josef insisted on apologising once more, and unable to deal with the guilt, Gabrielle sent him to explore the lower decks.</p><p>“Call out if you find anything,” she said, while stalking off towards the Captains quarters.</p><p>The ship was empty, and Dyn noted an unsettling feeling all throughout the upper deck. He didn’t dwell on it too much – decided in the back of his mind it was just the aftermath of destruction, though he had been to worse wrecks and never felt this way before. He followed Gabrielle, shoulders tensing each time a worn floorboard announced his careful movements.</p><p>“Something terrible happened here,” Gabrielle said as they stepped inside the Captain’s quarts. Even here, not a body to be found. The contents of the room were scattered about the floor; draws pulled from desks, papers tossed about by the wind – a layer of cold encased the room where the back wall was replaced with a wall of solid ice.</p><p>“They may have managed to escape,” Dyn said. He stood at the door while Gabrielle investigated – rustling through what little remained.</p><p>“Can you not sense it?” she asked, a shiver wracking her body, “I feel unsettled here – like a curse surrounds the area.”</p><p>Dyn rolled his eyes but made no comment.</p><p>“Anything useful down there?” he asked.</p><p>“No maps. No reports – no crew charter,” she paused, lifting a book from among the fray. It was bound in faded red leather, and she opened it carefully, “Captain’s log. We can take this with us.”</p><p>She began to flip through pages, numb fingers struggling to turn just a single page at a time. Her back was turned to him, but Dyn could still see the subtle change in posture as she began to read.</p><p>“They were lost,” she said softly, a layer of remorse in her voice for people she had never met. <em>“I fear a plague has infected our crew – the full moon haunts us each night, feeding a blood lust the likes of which I have not seen in all my years,”</em> she read aloud, voice trembling with every word. Gabrielle flipped another page – maybe two or three. <em>“Even if we return to the world unscathed, I fear it may be too late for my men. They hear voices calling to them from the depths. Some have – </em>stars! Dyn listen to this!”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p><em>“– some have already surrendered themselves to the sea and I fear soon our entire crew will throw themselves at the mercy of the depths,”</em> Gabrielle turned around, face twisted in horror, Dyn reached out to her, intent on warning her from reading further but she turned the next page resolutely, a sharp intake of breath prefaced the next log; <em>“stars forgive me. Tonight is my last night as a living man. I intend to crash this ship in service of my crew. I may not be able to save their lives, but I will surely save their souls.”</em></p><p>“He called his crew mad, and yet he was responsible for their deaths,” Dyn said, an unexpected bitterness in his words. Perhaps that was what he could feel throughout the ship – a sense of resentment towards a rotten captain. On many counts, Dyn could certainly relate.</p><p>“Dyn?” her voice quiet, Gabrielle wore an expression Dyn might almost call <em>scared.</em> “if he intended to kill his crew – and this crash site would surely suggest that he succeeded, then –”</p><p>A jolt of panic surged through Dyn’s body as realisation hit him.</p><p>“Where are the bodies?”</p><p>A sharp cry from below deck ended any thoughts of further discussion. the sound of wood groaning hit their ears, followed quickly by a visceral <em>snap.</em></p><p>They shared a look and Dyn was racing below deck, before he could even think.</p><p>“Josef!” Gabrielle was following close behind, the sound of her footsteps heavy against the weakened wood. “Josef! Can you hear me?”</p><p>Dyn followed the length of Josef’s lifeline, chasing it below deck until it disappeared. The bottom most deck was almost completely submerged in water; a chasm extending below the glacier they had struck. The floorboards in this section were broken and rotted, and Dyn dared not take a single step forward. The rope disappeared into the dark depths and Dyn began to pull – alarmed when it gave very little resistance. His heart began to pound wildly, worried of what he might find on the other end – though in the back of his mind he already knew; he was prepared for the worst.</p><p>“Josef?” Gabrielle’s voice seemed far off – it barely registered in Dyn’s ears as he pulled the rope from within the water. The edge was frayed as though it had been cut off at the end. “Oh no, no, no Josef!”</p><p>Dyn’s arm shot out to stop her, as Gabrielle tried to dive into the murky water. There was no telling how deep it went, and even if she managed survive the temperature, there was no telling what remained of Josef.</p><p>He wrapped his arms tight around Gabrielle’s waist and pulled her from the waters edge. She struggled and fought, kicking against Dyn’s knees and beating her fists against his hands.</p><p>“Let me go!” she insisted, struggling even as they reached the main deck, “We have to save him! <em>Josef!</em> He’s only a child!”</p><p>Josef had been practically a child when he’d saved Dyn’s life all that time ago, but he’d since grown into a young man. He knew the risks. Dyn turned away from the stairway that would have him foolishly running to Josef’s aid.</p><p>He knew the risks.</p><p>Dyn struggled to maintain his hold on Gabrielle as he tugged on his lifeline, calling out to the waiting crew members.</p><p>“Pull us back!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Gabrielle continued to fight even as the ropes binding them to the ship grew taut. She continued to scream and struggle until Dyn pulled her against his side, burying her cries against his chest.</p><p>When they were safely aboard the ship Gabrielle collapsed against the deck, a loud wail escaping her throat. No one failed to notice the frayed third rope. No one dared say a word. Not even Orgil, who stared solemnly out towards the wreckage.</p><p>Finally, in the aftermath of their expedition, Captain Rai stepped onto the main deck. She had been absent for the arguments that befell the crew and had offered no input to their moral dilemma. Still the small crowd parted to let her through.</p><p>“What did you find?” she asked.</p><p>Gabrielle didn’t lift her head. She barely managed to raise the red book into the air.</p><p>Rai snatched the book without much preamble, and began to march away.</p><p>“His sacrifice will be remembered.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I have bad news for you.”</p><p>Dyn had been avoiding Corin for hours – had spent time with the disgruntled crew, mourning Josef, crafting a plan to escape the artic while they still had supplied to spare. Orgil had been blissfully silent. Gabrielle had disappeared below deck and hadn’t been seen since.</p><p>Now the sun was setting and Corin had wandered to to view it. He leaned heavy against the railing; fragile body shivering and covered only in the tattered sheets torn from Dyn’s bed.</p><p>“There’s a woman crying below deck,” Corin said, instead of acknowledging Dyn’s words. “I want to offer my sympathies. She might find them insincere.”</p><p>Dyn made his way to stand beside Corin, utterly taken by the glow of his skin in the pink light. The setting sun cast a soft glow over the artic; softening every sharp edge in sight.</p><p>“We found a shipwreck, not far from where I found you last night.”</p><p>Corin nodded along, eyes fixed on the water below. They were moving now but hadn’t made much progress throughout the day.</p><p>“I’m afraid we found no survivors – it seems the entire crew –”</p><p>Dyn didn’t bother to finish his sentence; uncertain what he would say. At least <em>something</em> would be implied by his silence.</p><p>Corin’s hand rested just an inch away from his, and Dyn was almost overcome by the urge to entwine their fingers. He wanted to reach out and touch. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds.</p><p>“I suppose it’s a blessing,” Corin looked towards the sky, a peaceful look in his eyes, “I have no memory of it.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Dyn wasn’t sure what more to say. He was captivated by the sound of Corin’s voice – the way his mouth moved to form words, and the way his eyes seemed to shift colour as he turned to face Dyn.</p><p>“No memory?” he asked, if only to have something to say.</p><p>And Dyn leaned in, close enough to feel the chill of his breath against Dyn’s face. He reached out, grasping Dyn’s hands in his own – holding them to his bare chest.</p><p>“None at all,” he continued – the words spoken as though it were good news; a secret to share.</p><p>He stood just a few inches shorter than Dyn, and every question died on the tip of his tongue when Dyn met those eyes – so much like the rapture he had been warned of as a child and yet in this case he willingly dove in.</p><p>“You’re cold,” he said, tightening his grip on Corin’s thin fingers.</p><p>Corin hummed in response, the sound deep and almost familiar. He leaned forward just a bit further, eyes dipping to Dyn’s lips – the taste of him still linger in the back of Dyn’s throat.</p><p>“you’ll have to keep me warm.”</p>
<hr/><p>Dyn woke to an empty bed; the feeling frightfully warm compared to the pure pain of holding Corin against his chest. If not for the lingering smell of ocean water on his sheets, Dyn might have gone back to sleep with a fleeting thought that it had been a dream.</p><p>Instead he stumbled out of bed, carrying himself on still sleeping legs. A niggling feel in the back of his mind lead him above deck – a deep cold in the centre of his chest seeking Corin out.</p><p>The air was harsh above deck. The sky so dark – almost black where it hung above the Starshifter. As Dyn stepped into the open he could hear a soft sound – a high harmony melding into the artic winds. Without thinking, he followed the sound to the far edge of the ship where the moon cast an ethereal glow over everything it touched.</p><p>“Corin?”</p><p>His head barely twitched; eyes turned towards the full moon. Corin’s lips were parted just enough to let out a steady whistle – as melodic as the wind. He had forgone the warmth of bed sheets; leaving his bare skin exposed to the night air. Up close Dyn could see the ridges along his spine where they stretched against the skin. He could see the thick white lines of old scars against Corin’s ribs – and the odd haze of black and blue against his legs; the pattern too precise to be bruises.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Dyn reached out towards Corin, where he was perched against the railing – perfectly balanced on the thin edge. His hand shook in a way that had noting to do with the cold.</p><p>“stay with me,” Corin said softly.</p><p>His head lowered, eyes dragging away from the moon until they were settled on Dyn’s face. That gaze was like ice piercing right through him.</p><p>“I won’t go anywhere,” Dyn promised. He swallowed down the old fear that promises were too fragile to mean anything.</p><p>“Yes you will,” Corin’s legs unfolded gracefully, and he stepped down onto the deck. Dyn couldn’t help but watch the way his body moved as he walked – body twisting with the fluidity of a storm struck ocean. “everyone leaves eventually. It’s nature,” he cast a sad glance towards the dark depths of water below before meeting Dyn’s eyes again. “It’s destiny.”</p><p>Dyn scowled, breaking eye contact for the first time.</p><p>“They said it was destiny that brought us here – destiny that crashed your ship! Why believe in something designed to hurt you?”</p><p>Corin reached out and took Dyn’s hands in his own. The chill of his fingers reached right down to Dyn’s bones and he pulled instinctively – dragged Corin to his chest and wrapped strong arms around his frail body.</p><p>“I think,” Corin paused, a deep breath passing through blue lips, and when Dyn looked down he could see a serene smile on that face where it was buried against his heart, “You <em>are</em> my destiny, Dyn Djarin.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I’ve seen that iceberg before; I swear!”</p><p>“this is the artic! All ice looks the same you idiot!”</p><p>“There! I <em>know</em> we passed that exact canal yesterday!”</p><p>“I can tell by the shadows! The sun hasn’t changed position since we were blown away.”</p><p>It had been days.</p><p>Supplied were close to running out.</p><p>Attempts to scour the icy oceans for fish had ultimately failed. Most crew members forewent breakfast and lunch if only to make the stores last that much longer.</p><p>“They’re losing their minds.”</p><p>Dyn looked up when Gabrielle joined him at the ships edge. She leaned with her back against the railing; head tipped back to soak in the sun. she held an amber bottle loosely at her side.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>A hollow smile overtook her face.</p><p>“We are too far gone already – if we are not yet in hell we will be there soon.”</p><p>Gabrielle pushed off the railings and into the fray. Her trail overwhelmed the gentle brace of the sea, with a thick stench of alcohol, and she stumbled with every step.</p><p>“You fools, haven’t you realised it yet?” she exclaimed, barrelling into the masses of angry men. Her voice pierced above theirs and all eyes fell reluctantly on her, “if you haven’t seen it by now, hear it in my voice! We are in purgatory. The tides of destiny have forsaken us!”</p><p>Orgil was at the head of it all and even <em>he</em> seemed surprised by Gabrielle’s outburst. He took his chance to swoop in and spread his own agenda.</p><p>“It is your <em>Captain</em> who has forsaken us!”</p><p>Gabrielle paused. Again, she looked towards the sky, eyes narrowing against the golden light. It was uncertain what she saw there but when she spoke it was with a heavy exhaustion.</p><p>“There was a time where I would have defended her. But I no longer see the point.”</p><p>With a fumbling gesture, she unclipped her belt and allowed her sword to clatter to the ground. The action was met with a stunned silence, and as Gabrielle walked away she didn’t look back.</p><p>In the aftermath Orgil grew a smug grin. He turned on Dyn, marching into his personal space.</p><p>“And so now only <em>you</em> defend the ships honour.”</p><p>Dyn didn’t bother engaging. He caught sight of Corin over Orgil’s shoulder, wandering above deck in a haze. He usually avoided the rest of the crew, so it was different seeing him out during the day. Despite his icy skin he also seemed to hate the sun.</p><p>“Do whatever you want,” Dyn said, pushing past Orgil, “This ship is doomed anyway.”</p><p>He shoved with way through the gathered masses, watching as Corin wandered towards the end of the ship. He’d been migrating to the same spot every night, spending hours gazing up at the moon or staring at the stars against the water.</p><p>“Corin!”</p><p>Corin continued walking, not hearing as his name was spoken. He made his way to the edge of the ship, expression blank. When he neared the railing Corin looked out at the water before leaning back to look up at the sky.</p><p>“Corin!”</p><p>And as Corin lifted one long leg to pull himself up onto the railings, his expression shifted in the sunlight and he looked out towards Dyn.</p><p>“I can hear their voices,” he said, teetering on the edge. He held on to the wood for support as he leaned over the ocean. “They’re calling out to me.”</p><p>“Voices? Corin, what voices?”</p><p>Corin replied with a smile. He blinked the mist out of his eyes.</p><p>“I think I’m starting to remember.”</p>
<hr/><p>“The moon should’ve disappeared by now.”</p><p>It had been more than a week since pulling Corin aboard. Dyn followed him above deck without asking now; sitting at his feet while Corin admired the moon. He would often hum, wrapping his fingers in Dyn’s scruffy hair while broken notes fell off his tongue.</p><p>“Is it not like this every night?”</p><p>Dyn looked up – as always enraptured by the glow of Corin’s eyes, even when lost in stars.</p><p>“I’m sure you don’t remember,” he said, “But full moons never last this long.”</p><p>“that’s not it at all,” Corin said, voice soft and melodic. He’d been remembering more and more lately; the things he said were backed by certainty. “I never saw the light, until the night you rescued me.”</p><p>And while this didn’t sit well in the back of Dyn’s mind, he simply leaned back against the chill of Corin’s thighs, bringing Corin’s thin wrist to his lips and losing himself on the melody of Corin’s song.</p>
<hr/><p>“We’re out of rice.”</p><p>“Nothing even remotely fresh left.”</p><p>“Water will be gone soon.”</p><p>“Think they’ll be happy eating ice?”</p><p>“If we don’t get out of here soon, we might become the menu.”</p><p>Three longs weeks in the artic hellscape. Fights were breaking out left and right. There was scarcely enough water left to last the next two days. Mouthfuls were limited. Anyone who was caught going over their share was done for.</p><p>Orgil had the support of the crew. He had marched into Captain Rai’s quarters before the sun had risen, and had been in there ever since.</p><p>Some speculated he would try to kill her. Others feared the reverse. Corin lead Dyn away from the commotion with an ice-cold hand and a solemn expression on his face.</p><p>“Would you come with me?” he asked, when the sounds of rowdy sailors had become a background buzz. He watched the ocean ripple beneath the ship as they moved gently along – ever slow; there was hardly any breeze out these ways.</p><p>“Where would we go?” Dyn asked, “And how?”</p><p>“I could always make you,” Corin said in Lieu of an answer. He wrapped his thin fingers around Dyn’s. and this time when he smiled Dyn wondered if his teeth had always been so sharp.</p><p>Dyn reached out with his other hand, covering Corin’s fingers. His skin never heated up, no matter how Dyn tried.</p><p>“You won’t have to,” he said softly, “I’ll follow you anywhere.”</p><p>Corin’s eyes lit up, a bright flash of blue shifting like a broken wave. He turned to face Dyn completed, free hand coming up to cup the side of his face. Dyn could only hold his breathe, eyes slipping closed as he felt a chill against his lips – the barest hint of a kiss before the moment was shattered.</p><p>The door to Captain Rai’s quarters slammed open and Orgil marched out. He held his hands triumphantly above his head to the sound of the crew’s victorious roars.</p><p>“This ship is ours!”</p><p>And over the heads of cheering men, he met Dyn’s eyes, a smug expression on his face.</p><p>“Dyn – <em>don’t.”</em></p><p>Corin’s tight grip around his wrist was pulling Dyn back before he even realised, he was moving. He stopped in his tracks – melted into the pull of Corin’s frail body; thin arms wrapping tight around his chest.</p><p>“Don’t get involved,” Corin whispered in his ear, “The ship is lost. It’s men are none of our concern.”</p><p>Dyn nodded in understanding – settled in against the trill of Corin’s voice.</p><p>A sharp clatter arose from the centre of the crowd. A shrill voice rang out;</p><p>“Stand down you degenerate priest!” Gabrielle stood there, shards of broken glass at her feet where a bottle had just smashed. She was sword less and drunk, merely pointing her finger in Orgil’s face. “Open your eyes! The moment we brought him aboard we encountered destruction! His destiny is cursed and he is determined to bring this entire ship with him!”</p><p>Orgil scoffed, waving her off with a dismissive gesture.</p><p>“If you mean to find a curse on this ship, I’m afraid you’re searching the wrong path,” he began to walk away and Gabrielle pursued, fury in every step she took. Orgil merely spared her a glance. “I wish I could say it was lovely having known you – some minds are simply beyond repair.”</p><p>Dyn’s vision went black as Corin’s ice cold fingers covered his eyes. He felt cold lips against his ear, a waft of sea salt hitting his nose. Beyond that the sickening sound of a sword slicing through flesh – Gabrielle’s shriek of agony echoed into the icy depths.</p><p>The shudder that overtook Dyn’s body had nothing to do with the chill. Even the soothing sound of Corin’s hum didn’t help.</p><p>“Take her below deck,” Orgils voice was devoid of emotion. “At least you vultures won’t starve.”</p>
<hr/><p>The weak were weeded out. One by one. Their cries tainted the otherwise serene night. Even Corin dared not risk going above deck. They slept with a chair beneath the door handle.</p><p>“Man is such a horrid monster,” Corin whispered, in the space between their bodies. His legs – long and fluid – were tangled up with Dyn’s. the skin dry and rough.</p><p>“I’ve always thought man to be the true monsters of the deep,” Dyn whispered back.</p><p>He rubbed a gentle hand down Corin’s spine – fingers pushing against the ridges that dug out of his skin. They were more prominent now. Every ethereal feature Corin carried had only amplified since his arrival. This was especially clear with how his eyes <em>glowed</em>, when he smiled – teeth sharp enough to pierce skin.</p><p>“I think you’ll find there are ore horrors lurking beneath the depths. That you don’t believe in them, doesn’t mean the stories are untrue.”</p><p>Dyn rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>“Will you have me believe in magic and curses too?”</p><p>And Corin leaned in, so close Dyn could taste salt on his tongue – Corin’s words a mere breath of air.</p><p>“The fool believes not in curses, until he himself is cursed,” a thin finger pressed against his bottom lip, sharp claw digging into sensitive flesh, “and maybe not even then.”</p><p>“Well then, consider me cursed.”</p><p>A horrible shriek from above had Corin’s body tensing. The room fell dark as he cleared his eyes shut, burying his face against Dyn’s neck.</p><p>“I fear they’ll do the same to me,” he whispered, “Or worse.”</p><p>And Dyn held him close, a possessive, <em>hungering</em> growl rumbled through his chest. He buried his head in the mess of Corin’s hair and tried to speak but was never given a chance.</p><p>“Whatever happens, will happen,” Corin said softly, “Promise you won’t be afraid.”</p><p>Dyn hesitated, too long to escape notice. Corin took his silence and swallowed it.</p>
<hr/><p>They came just before dawn. Dyn had gotten no sleep – not with the chilling weight of Corin against his chest, or the endless struggles sounding all throughout the ship. He had listened all night as men and women he’d know for years were torn form their beds and slaughtered.</p><p>And now it was their turn.</p><p>The sharp sound of shoulders colliding heavy with their door – followed by some makeshift battering ram that splintered the wood – had Dyn scrambling out of bed.</p><p>What was he going to do?</p><p>What <em>could</em> he do?</p><p>Corin has asked him to remain calm. And Corin had asked him days earlier if they could run away together. If they were got a chance Dyn would take it in a flash.</p><p>He wouldn’t be able to fight them off. Not even for a second. Dyn stood firm in front of the door as it was cracked open.</p><p>He was ready to die.</p><p>He had always known the risks.</p><p>They flooded the room – men and women Dyn had saved from burning shipwrecks or rescued from raids every bit as horrific as what they were now doing themselves. True eat or be eaten, scum of the earth types. The real reason the ocean had a bad reputation. They rushed in, armed and ready – and when they held Corin at sword point he rose gracefully from the bed.</p><p>“I guess the game is up,” he said, folding his hands behind his head – not putting up a fight at all; allowing a clean kill should anyone choose to strike. “Smile darling.”</p><p>They were lead to the main deck and Dyn tried not to think about the warmth that covered his bare feet. A few bodies were still yet to be cleaned up, while others had been butchered on the spot.</p><p>The few remaining survivors still trembled in their uncertainty – even those who held weapons now, recognised they could be next.</p><p>And at the centre of it all, Orgil stood tall and proud. He was the only man among the bunch who didn’t hold his head in shame, instead wearing a smile to welcome the new day. He held his arms in a wide, welcoming gesture, as though inviting Corin and Dyn to join him for dinner, rather than inviting their death.</p><p>“you can make a choice now, as everyone else did,” Orgil said, voice booming in the silence of dawn, “We can cut you down here and now,” he gestured to the scores of bloodied pieces scattered across the deck – the traces of stomach fluid from those not strong enough to withstand the slaughter. “Or you can join us – and look how far we’ve come already!”</p><p>Dyn did look. He looked over the edge of the ship where icebergs no longer boxed them in. sure they were still in the artic – glaciers visible along the horizon, and ice still floating thick at the surface of the water, but it was further than they’d come for weeks.</p><p>Dyn opened his mouth to refuse. He thought of begging Corin to choose in favour of his own life. Because he was too prideful to ever serve another man he hated, didn’t mean Corin should have to die along side him. But it seemed they weren’t interested in offering equal choices.</p><p>“Let go of him!”</p><p>Dyn was held back as Corin was dragged away – vicious fingers holding too tight against his frail body, pulling him towards the edge of the ship. Only a short while ago, Dyn had jumped that same edge to rescue Corin, and now he was being force back over.</p><p>Orgil approached with a nasty grin. He held a familiar book in his hands – the captain’s log Gabrielle had carried with her from the shipwreck. He waved it in Dyn’s face as though this would explain his actions.</p><p>“Not everyone will be leaving the artic,” he said snidely. He turned his head to sneer in Corin’s direction as he was pushed against the railing. “Not everyone <em>can.</em> Tell him, boy.”</p><p>Corin all but hissed, and in an unexpected move he lashed out, throwing off both men who held him down. They hit the deck with audible sounds – the sick <em>crack</em> of breaking bones and splintering wood. He stayed back against the railing, back bent awkwardly over the edge as more crew members hesitantly approached.</p><p>Dyn took his opportunity to act – didn’t think for a second what would come next. He surged forward, driving his head into Orgil’s nose. Taking advantage of their shock, he threw off the men holding him back, only to be stopped once more at sword point – shaky guards driving him back.</p><p>When Orgil lifted his head, he spat out a wad of blood and gave Dyn a fresh smile tainted by red. Behind him Corin was cornered once more, held down with a knife at his throat, piercing blue eyes directed towards the sky where the full moon was still visible opposite the near blinding sunrise.</p><p>“I must admit, I’m glad at least one of you put up a fight,” Orgil said, wiping the blood from his already bruising nose. “I expected more from the great StarShifter! And nothing less from the legendary Dyn Djarin. Still, I suppose you’ve made your choice,” he stepped back, out of range for another surprise attack. With a dismissive gesture he said, “Kill them both.”</p><p>Dyn didn’t dare avert his eyes – felt he owed Corin at least the nerve to watch when they took his life. He clenched his teeth together to hold back a cry of outrage when the knife was raised about Corin’s chest – poised to pierce right through his heart. At least it would be a quick death. He caught the glint of metal in the weak sunlight, and a hint of sharp teeth as Corin began to smile. Orgil caught it too – fell back several steps in an unexpected panic, but it seemed whatever he was running for had already come for him.</p><p>Corin opened his mouth in a piercing scream. The sound had every man on deck covering his ears, running frantically from the source – some even blinded by the apparent pain and taking to the ocean for salvation. The collective disarming all each man was drowned out; swords falling almost silently to the ground as they scrambled to protect themselves. Orgil hit the deck with his fingernails dug into the sides of his face, angry red lines forming in the skin where he’d already scratched himself. Blood collecting at his fingertips.</p><p>Corin straightened up and looked across the deck to where Dyn stood – <em>utterly transfixed.</em></p><p>He heard the piercing shriek, the sound of a thousand sailors driven to madness, drowned or otherwise killed. He heard the call of the ocean; a gentle breeze – a steady stream of crashing waves. It was a song he’d heard so many times before, whispered in his ear as he fell asleep, or hummed into the open air as the full moon bathed the world in a ghostly glow. Discordant notes falling from an inhuman tongue.</p><p>Corin held out his hand, fingers all but bone where they extended towards him.</p><p>Dyn didn’t so much as hesitate. His legs felt like lead as they dragged across the deck – vaguely he felt a warning in the back of his mind, the voice of reason pulling at his ankles but ultimately ignored. He reached out his own hand and embraced the chill of Corin’s skin – allowed Corin to pull him back until he was once more bending backwards against the railing.</p><p>“Will you come with me?” he whispered.</p><p>“Of course,” Dyn whispered back. His heart screamed <em>forever.</em></p><p>Corin treated his words with a smile, placing cold hands on either side of Dyn’s face. His words were an echo of their first meeting, a gentle ocean breeze against Dyn’s lips.</p><p>“Don’t drown.”</p><p>He leaned forward to claim Dyn’s mouth, sharp teeth digging into the skin of Dyn’s bottom lip and drawing pin pricks of blood. He wrapped an arm around Dyn’s neck, pulling him closer, and closer still, waiting until all the warmth was gone from Dyn’s body – until there was nothing left to steal – before he leaned back, and took the fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>